Being Bellatrix Black and Loving It
by Nemesis13
Summary: I died primarily due to the idiocy of others, then I was reborn as Bellatrix Alya Black, and while I was more than a bit perplexed to awaken in a new life as a fictional character, I was by no means adverse to living it up to the hilt. So I was the baddest bitch witch this side of the world had seen in centuries with family, station, and wealth all in my favor? Hehehe... Awesome.
1. Unanticipated New Beginnings

**Insomnia, not a Self Insert but a woman who was aware of the Harry Potter verse and getting shoved into Bellatrix's place knowing full well what was about to happen. I kind of look at it abridged Alucard or maybe Dracula Dead and Loving It. Not a bad person, but a good person most certainly having fun being bad. Regardless! Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Dying in a random car accident had not exactly been how I planned on punching out, especially at the age of twenty when I had barely even begun to live life and had only recently gotten over my very brief phase of thinking Twilight was actually a good book series.

For fucks sake I've never even imbibed in any illicit substances and I was still a virgin!

This was such bullshit.

Good job Alcoholic Bob, you are going to get sent to lock up at best and _maybe_ get life in prison for manslaughter and I get to bleed out on the floor of my Volkswagen Beetle.

Awesome.

At the time, before the entire getting t-boned by a drunk driver thing, I thought taking a year or two off after graduating high school had been a good idea, now though...

Well if I would have taken that full ride at MIT instead of thinking on it I wouldn't be bleeding to death in a wrecked car pushed into a Denny's parking lot having selfies taken of me by stupid inbred cunts who didn't even bother with trying to treat me with first aid, now would I?

Did I smell smoke?

Oh, awesome, the car was now on fucking fire.

I briefly made myself snort in pained amusement, if daddy had even an inkling of my internal swearing he would be very irked with me... then I coughed up some more blood.

Oh Yay...

I tried to move, I really did, but only my left arm was able to function, and even then the concussion made directing it a tad bit of a chore.

Still though, priorities.

Fumbling around my purse I managed to pull my cell out, and opened the text log to my little sister.

"Love you always," I managed to whisper and type out, hitting send just as the gas tank exploded, then I knew nothing more.

Death was.. oddly anticlimactic all told. It was warm, it was dark, it was wet, and honestly kind of reminded me of that time when daddy took me and my sister to Jamaica and we'd gone deep sea diving.

There had been dolphins then, and my little sister had managed to hug one before it had gotten annoyed and shrugged her off earning a laugh both from myself and daddy.

Those had been...good times...

I really didn't have a word for this new feeling really, honestly I was going to stick with 'Weird' and roll with it for now.

Then, after what may have been days, weeks, months, or even years, everything changed, my little bubble of submarine solitude popped, and I was squeezed through the worst water park tunnel _ever_. When there was light I could barely see, everything became a blur, the world smelled disgusting, and I couldn't help but scream.

My own cries grated on my ears, I had always hated the sound of children screaming and crying, it was one of the many reasons I refused to babysit and tutor my many cousins despite my family pressuring me to do so.

Fuck them, they didn't have to deal with being leered at by a bunch of horny boys or sneered at by a bunch of bitchy girls day in and day out then have to work part time at a goddamn sandwich shop just to have gas money to get to school since public transit didn't reach out to where I needed to go.

Regardless, sorry I don't want to take care of your spawn after all that because you're too fucking stupid to handle freshman algebra, and no bringing up grandma's health isn't going to make me start giving a damn so stop harping in on that.

She agrees with me regardless, she was putting together bombers when you weren't even a thought in the back of her mind, trust me grams likes me waaaaay more than she likes you.

The hell was I talking about again?

Right, the screaming, or the lack of me indulging in it further, I was shifted from one set of arms to another, then felt a finger tickling under my nose as a man cheerfully spoke up.

"Oh she's perfect Druella, our little girl is just picture perfect isn't she?!"

Ok...the fuck?

I felt a gentle kiss on my forehead when the man spoke once again, "Welcome to the family, Bellatrix Alya Black."

You... You have got to be fucking kidding me...

So, it ends up being reincarnated as a fictional character from a book series you rather enjoyed as a child, and a movie series you sort of obsessed on as an adolescent was all kinds of stressful.

You know, when you are fully _fucking_ aware that you are destined to be the batshit insane cheerleader for the worst magical dictator in recent history.

And I don't mean 'the worst' as in the most terrifying, I mean the worst in the sense that he was absolute shit at what he was trying to do.

I mean really, when you break all of it down Dumbledore's former back pocket wand holster buddy managed to conquer most of Europe with the help of the Nazis in less than a decade. That is both magical and mundane mind you. Yes, while he was an utter bastard about it even I can not help but be impressed by his rate of progress across the spectrum.

Too bad for Grindelwald that he wasn't keeping a closer eye on Hitler and his suicidal desire to open up a two front war with the Soviets for no good goddamn reason other then "Whoops I'm on opiates to compensate for my flatulence!".

It reminded me of something one of my history teachers once told me; the best, and the worst thing that ever happened to the Nazi party was Hitler, and the allies were damn lucky no one managed to assassinate the stupid bastard to open up the way for someone competent to take over.

That aside Riddle spent _eleven_ years relying on terrorist attacks to take over magical Britain and the only reason he had any fucking success at that was because his primary obstacle was a pacifistic school teacher and a hilariously corrupt government.

Really, throw any royal marine in Dumbledore's position, and I mean _any_ , and the tables would have been turned instantly because his first reaction would be "Kill the dicks trying to kill you!" instead of "Everyone deserves a second chance!"

Thankfully, well, I'm taking it as a good sign at least, my new parents are not idiots. Cygnus and Druella Black were not the sort of people I would have thought would whore their first born out to the LeStranges so there was that at least. Though I had wondered on how that had come to be so in the books it wasn't until my second birthday that I got my first inkling of an answer on that front.

That is, meeting my Aunt Walburga

"So that is the first of the next generation meant to purify our world, she is a pretty one my dear."

Walburga Black nee Black, in all her paper thin skin and jaundiced eyed glory leered down at me with a look that resembled a large bird intending to pluck the eyes out of a kitten.

Glancing at my mum I was pleased to note she looked just as uncomfortable as I felt, go team Rosier, we aren't innately idiots!

"Bellatrix is beautiful for certain, but her journey in life shall be of her own choosing," Druella stated calmly.

Go. Mom.

That didn't settle well with Walburga, "Are you telling me you are not going to teach her the proper ways!? That she'll grow up thinking mudbloods and the unclean half-bloods are our equals!? Why I-"

I couldn't help it, I pointed at the bitch and stated, "Cunt."

Dad and Uncle Orion both snorted in surprise while mum actually laughed, Walburga turned an interesting shade of purple as she pulled her wand and pointed it at me, that's when I felt something...funny.

It felt like a tightly fastened rubber band snapped in my chest, and then something all empowering, warm, inviting, and invigorating flooded through my body, then while I glared at Walburga the woman's wand exploded and she was sent flying across the room.

Daddy Cygnus grinned at his brother while scooping me up from my shocked mother's arms, "Well, it would seem my little girl has proven her worth eh? You might want to drag your wife home while she's still incoherent brother of mine, it'll make it easier for you to deal with her later."

I was still seething when Cygnus pulled me close and whispered, "Good girl, I'm proud of you," and I didn't know how to react to that, this was so against cannon I just didn't know what to say, so I just grabbed his finger and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Love!"

And my ...father tightened his grip around my fingers while he met my lilac gaze with his solemn grey, "Love you too, my dear heart.

Little did I know the drama this would unfold years on.

Not that I, or the family I deemed worth my while cared.

I was, after all, Bellatrix Fucking Black.

The magical world had no idea what it had gotten itself into.


	2. Little Sisters and Unwanted Dark Lords

**Insomnia chapter, please enjoy!**

* * *

So I have to say that growing up as a magical British aristocrat in a society that was time locked in the Victorian era, sans the sexism mind, all while having a modern day American girl's perspective on things can at times be vexing and downright perplexing.

Mum and dad as I'd taken to calling Druella and Cygnus, much to their pleasure since the informality showed a sense of trust not normally seen in this cut throat world, both tried their best to be level headed as they raised me but they constantly ran into a rather glaring problem.

Aside from my uncles Alphard and Orion, and possibly grandfather Arcturus though I hadn't actually met him yet, damn near everyone we had to interact with on a daily basis was fucking insane.

Oh right, the Orion thing, ugh. I'd never paid that much attention to the extended Black family tree when I'd researched it in my previous life, primarily because of how goddamn confusing it was. JKR constantly George Lucas'ing the fuck out of the time line at a whim hadn't helped either but really that was a gripe for another day.

Apparently dad and uncle Orion were cousins, not brothers, Walburga was dad's sister, and they both disliked the bitch and saw each other more as siblings than anything else making Orion's marriage to said woman even more stomach turning if you really thought about.

I'd always wondered about Sirius' cavalier attitude to his family's innate insanity but being on the inside and getting to see it all play out before me... Well I'm shocked that anyone at least partially sane managed to crawl out of this knot in the family tree.

As time moved on it had become more and more clear to me how Bellatrix had gotten entangled with the LeStranges, and after socializing with them even as my now three year old self I can see the machinations going into place to solidify a marriage contract.

To put it simply, Walburga was not only nuttier then squirrel shit, she was also gullible and dare I say borderline retarded. I say borderline because I've dealt with people who suffered mental disorders in my past life and they would never have been led around by the nose like she was, frankly she was simply a useful idiot.

Basically what it boiled down to was while mainland Europe was reconstructing itself following World War II and beyond, Magical Britain had dug its heels in and refused to see the writing on the wall. The factions who wanted to keep their idiotic pureblood ideals migrated to _my_ island once realizing it was very likely the last bastion in this hemisphere that would support their bullshit, and a with a few honeyed words had gotten their claws into fools like my aunt.

I hate politics so fucking much it isn't even funny but I have got the strangest feeling that I'm going to get dragged into them sooner rather then later.

Regardless of all that bullshit I had a rather pleasant surprise in the spring of '54 when I was informed I was about to become the one thing I felt I rather excelled at in my previous life and could barely keep my excitement contained.

I was going to be a big sister again.

Andromeda Tonks nee Black I felt was one of the most underutilized characters in the Potterverse, her and her daughter both really, I mean really pairing Tonks with that coward Remus? Hell since that pairing threw the age difference out the window to begin with her pairing up with Harry would have made more sense, at least she had, you know, a _personality_ unlike the woman he had ended up with.

Not on the Ginny bashing train but holy shit, forcing the main character to hook up with a background prop solely so you can force Hermione to for some reason fall in love with the repeat traitor Ron Weasley to achieve some sort of fucked up personal wish fulfillment? Really?

Nope, Harry would have been way happier with Hermione, Luna, or Tonks, or hell all three, and it'd actually make some sort of sense considering Ron and Hermione as a couple was basically one bad day away from a murder/suicide case.

Flip a coin on which way that one would go.

Anyway my little sister was born in the summer of 1954, and one Andromeda Black became the personal apprentice of yours truly. I had actually had a six year age gap between my little sister and myself in my previous life so the three year difference was honestly a blessing. Sure she was boring as all get out at times, and absolutely annoying when she had crying fits, but she was _my_ baby sister and I took a great amount of pleasure in dotting on her much to mum's joy and dad's amusement.

Then it ended up mum was pregnant again, and in the winter of '55 Narcissa was born, and I'm fairly certain I frightened the house elves with my delighted cackling.

The Black Sisters were now all born and ready to be molded into something truly terrifying guided by my hand!

Or, well, that's what I thought at least.

See it ends up even though I was magically powerful, highly inquisitive, and very much willing to delve into the Dark Arts because, fuck it why not? My parents were...responsible, and while I was able to shower affection on my little sisters and show them the ropes so to speak we were all under a very regimented training program.

Side note, being British magical nobility meant that at times, your life was boredom encompassed in monotony, glazed over with mind searing frustration.

As the years rolled on I was inundated with etiquette and calligraphy courses, dancing lessons, fucking _tea parties_ with girls my age, early potions, charms, and transfiguration lessons, so on, and so forth. I'm gonna admit it now, if I'd been given the option, I'd have opted to drop into this new life sometime around the age of eleven, you know, right before I got my Hogwarts letter and things got truly interesting. Anything to avoid this bullshit, ugh.

It was actually a week before I was about to receive said letter when we were invited to a ball at Malfoy Manor which, all things considered, wasn't that big of a deal for my family. First off, I being the eldest was dragged off to balls more often than I liked even when my involvement was being shoved in the kiddy section, second off Malfoys were just so...

Ugh...

The books and movies could never hope to truly convey just how pretentious and self aggrandizing these people were, so as usual for one of these gatherings I avoided as much human contact as possible. Quickly scoping out a shadowed corner I planted my eleven year old ass firmly on the floor and I began to read my smuggled in book on the Dark Arts.

This particular book was on dark rituals involving human sacrifice, and the author was honestly amusing in a morbid way on how he went on about how wasteful so many were when it came down to sacrificing a specific body part for a given ritual.

I mean really it was only logical, if you went through all the trouble of kidnapping a virgin to sacrifice their heart on the equinox why not utilize their liver and kidneys for another beneficial ritual at the same time?

Waste not, want not, it made sense to me.

I really think I may be a bit more accepting than I should be of who I am in this life at times...still an interesting read regardless, also the little doodles written in the margins were kind of hilarious.

" _Why virgins anyway? I mean how the hell does that make a difference in the grand scheme of things? What if they were a chronic masturbator, would that alter things? Starting to think most ancient dark lords weren't able to get laid so they made a big deal out of the entire thing as some sort of justification."_

I snorted at that and turned a few pages before finding another addition.

 _"LIES! Do not under any circumstance perform this ritual on Samhain, terrible, horrible, and disturbingly arousing things happen. Do. Not. Do. It."_

Huh... leafing through more of the book I sensed a presence before me and glanced up to see a tall man staring down at me as a single brow rose up his forehead, say hello to stranger danger folks.

Still, manners, "Hello sir, can I help you?"

The man smiled down at me blandly, his dark red gaze taking in the book sitting in my lap before he shuffled to the wall and leaned against it, "My my, such heavy reading for such a young lady..."

Well ok, fuck you too asshole, I like learning and if what I'm learning may be...socially...morally, and very likely ethically taboo so what? Just because I have the knowledge doesn't mean I'm going to use it after all.

Well, unless someone gives me a reason to at least.

"Knowledge is power," I snapped the book shut and took to my feet as my lilac eyes met his crimson evenly, "hide it well. If that is all sir, I should probably find my parents."

I went to walk away from the creep when he placed a hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help shivering as I felt his magic flick around my own.

Holy shit did I feel violated at the moment.

"If I may ask, what is your name child?"

You may not ask creep, "It is rather rude for one to ask a lady her name without offering their own first, is it not?"

Plus you are like in your late twenties at best and I'm fucking _eleven_.

He hummed an off note before shrugging and nodding, "Too true, for now I suppose you could just call me Lord Gaunt, or Tom if you wish to be informal."

Trying not to lose my shit and throw up my arms in a panic while running away screaming I gave him a polite nod while managing to grind out, "Bellatrix Black, Lord Gaunt."

He stared down at me a moment, pulled a loose lock of hair behind my ear, then smiled blithely, "Well then little Bella, it was a pleasure to meet you."

With that he turned and walked away, and I had to do everything in my power not to fall to my knees and vomit on the spot.

I wasn't even in Hogwarts yet, and I somehow managed to gain the attention of Lord Fucking Voldemort.

Fuck. My. Life.


	3. Sisterhood

**I woke up about an hour ago and couldn't fall back to sleep, and since so many people asked for interactions between Bellatrix and her sisters before she went to Hogwarts I wrote up this snippet, hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

I fully admit to my own cowardice when I say I did not tell my parents about my encounter with "Lord Tom Gaunt" and how...filthy I felt after his magic had practically molested my own leaving me feeling used and violated along with leaving a weird chalky taste in the back of my throat.

It wasn't due to any sort of misplaced feeling of shame or self loathing or any of that dramatic bullshit for gaining Voldemort's attention, though there was a hint of it there which I would forever despise the bastard for. No, I did not say anything because I was terrified that if I brought attention to the potential pedophile freaks actions and dad went after him Voldemort would... retaliate.

A simple fact, my primary weakness in my past life, and my new one as it turns out was that I put my immediate family before my own well being far more often than not. Daddy and Alice... Christ I'm actually able to say her name now without breaking down... an interesting change... My father and my little sister were all that mattered to me, period.

Daddy worked hard to support us, being a single parent he had to do a lot of shit that a more selfish man would never endure to give my sister and I a life worth living which left a mark on my mentality.

Oh...

Oh fucking hell...

Jesus fucking Christ... How did he and Alice handle my death?

I...

No.

Not now.

I can't deal with that now... or...ever...

I... Moving on...

What I'm getting at, without making myself have an emotional breakdown, is that I would do everything in my power to keep my family safe, and while it was mostly fandom that filled in the blanks I know what Voldemort would do to those that crossed him.

I had two little sisters, precocious eight and seven year old brats that annoyed the hell out of me at times but I couldn't help but adoring them, if I told dad about the creep and he went after him Voldemort might turn his attention to them in retaliation...

"Andi, Cissy! Dinner time!"

And... I could never willingly endanger the little annoyances.

Staring out at the gardens that stood behind our ancestral home I was soon tackled by a pair of giggling little girls who then grinned up at me with looks of faux innocence.

"What have you two done this time?"

"Nothing!" Both Narcissa and Andromeda stated while still grinning widely.

Little sisters, seriously.

"Uh huh, you haven't been taking tips from Sirius and Regulus on mischief making again have you? Optimizing your trouble making and all that?"

They both look affronted at that for very different reasons much to my amusement.

"Never!" Narcissa stated absolutely scandalized.

"I don't need their help!" Andromeda scoffed out in annoyance.

I really love my little sisters.

"Uh huh, so why are the two of you covered in plant clippings and your hands covered in scratches?"

They exchanged glances that very nearly made me break out laughing when Andromeda picked up the box they'd been carrying and Narcissa pulled the lid off of it.

"We...We know you're going off to school tomorrow and we won't see you for a long time, so we made you something to remember us," Cissy said while blushing lightly.

I sighed at that, "Brats I'm not-"

"No," Andi said with a shake of her head, "We're going to miss you Bella, just let us have this."

That ladies and gentleman, is the beginnings of the woman who flipped the finger to her entire heritage to be with the man she loved.

Fuck am I ever so proud of my little sisters...

I sighed and nodded slightly as Cissy pulled out a crown of weaved flowers and gave me a look that made my heart melt, I took a knee and she placed it on my head and I stood back up staring down at the two.

"The majority of it is heather and chrysanthemum," Andi stated quietly.

Cissy nodded as she continued for her, "It means admiration, loyalty, and love."

Andi snorted as she added, "And luck, which I'm sure you won't need."

This was... Absolutely fucking adorable.

Smirking I glanced up at my crown of flowers before asking, "And what is the sunflower supposed to mean?"

My sisters glanced at each other, both blushing as they averted their gazes and muttered, "Adoration..."

Aw fuck fuck fuck man you're killing me here.

I leaned down and pulled both girls in a tight hug and let out an honest laugh, "I love it, really. But mum is going to scold us if we take any longer, shall we?"

With that I held both of my little sisters hands as I led them back towards the manor with a new ember burning in my heart.

I don't care if the threats were external, internal, from Dumbledore or Voldemort, I silently vowed to myself at that moment one solemn truth.

Heaven and Hell would burn before I ever let anything harm my family, and if anyone so much as made my little sisters cry...

Well, I am after all Bellatrix Fucking Black.


	4. Meeting Your Best Friend

**Woke up at 3 AM for no reason whatsoever so I punched this out, I gotta get ready for work now so hope you guys enjoy this little insomnia chapter, peace!**

* * *

On September First I was escorted to Kings Cross Station by my family, well the family I cared about anyway, my parents, sisters, Uncle Orion, along with Sirius and Regulus. Both young boys were like little brothers to me but there was very little I could do to help them considering the state of my relationship with with their mother, namely that we utterly despised each other and didn't bother hiding the fact.

Luckily, the bitch did not want to come along on something that amounted to nothing more than a show of support for me, so it was time to throw a few sticks through the spokes of that particular bicycle and cackle as the wicked witch of the west face planted into the asphalt.

As we passed through the barrier at platform 9 3/4's I turned towards my family and smiled brightly, hugging Uncle Orion I simply asked him to watch over my cousins and sisters which caused him to laugh out an "Of course" while kissing my brow.

I then hugged mum who just told me to make her proud, to protect myself, and to have fun and make as many friends as possible.

I really loved my mum, and soaked in every bit of caring she expressed towards me; considering I never got to know my mother in my original life due to cancer, that wasn't all that surprising. So I took the maternal nurturing seriously while promising to do as she said and resolved to try and break myself out of my self imposed introvert bubble.

What can I say? I dislike idiots, most people are unfortunately idiots, thus I avoid them, but for her...

Dad simply plucked me up off the ground, kissed my cheek and whispered, "Stay safe, and remember who you are."

I smiled at that, "I am a Black, and I bow to no one, Toujours Pur, to the end."

"That's my girl," Cygnus stated with a smile placing me back on the ground, I turned to my sisters and pulled the pair into a tight hug before whispering my parting words to them.

"You are both brilliant, beautiful, and better than everyone around you. You are Blacks, you are family, you are precious to me, mum, and dad, and I will always be there for you. If you need me, send an owl, take the Knight Bus, or threaten someone who knows the patronus charm to message me. _ **I'll always be there for you**_."

The power behind those final words surprised even myself.

My sisters sniffed at that and returned the hug, releasing them I turned to my little cousins and grinned at them, Sirius and little Regulus stared up at me in awe for a few reasons. Namely, their mother, the dominating force of fear in their lives was afraid of little old me, and in return my affection towards the pair was a sort of shield for them.

The crazy bitch had tried to cast the cruciatus curse on them a few times over the years for not being "Proper" and I had demanded the harpy be punished for it when I caught wind that she was at it _again._ Frankly Dad was getting sick of the psycho's antics and when he had been made aware of it thanks to yours truly had begun demanding that my Uncle reign the banshee in.

Apparently she had her wand taken away and she was only allowed to interact with my little cousins at meals now, good fucking riddance you psychotic bitch.

"Gonna miss you brats, Siri, Reg, keep an eye on each other, and remember, I'm always around if you need me."

Both boys were young and impressionable, but they were well aware of who was the catalyst for keeping their insane mother from hurting them further and they threw their arms around me as one and whispered, "Miss you."

Goddess if I could have had such a large loving family in my past life...

"Miss you brats more, keep an eye on my sisters yeah?"

Both boys nodded and I ruffled their hair a bit before grabbing my trunk cart and turned back to my family, "See you all at Yule."

I held back the tears that welled up when my family gave their final farewell and soon made my way towards the Hogwarts express, which incidentally was difficult as hell to get a trunk up into.

"Let me help," a boy my age said as I struggled to pull the damn cart up the stairs, he had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a timid aura about him. Which honestly said something about him considering he was willing to help a complete stranger with her trunk when he could have just ignored her, a potential Gryffindor perhaps?

"Thanks," I said as he helped me wrestle the trunk up the stairs. We did not say anything else to each other as we wandered down the halls of the massive train while looking for an empty cabin trying to avoid the attention of the upper years.

Eventually finding one we helped each other get our trunks up on the storage shelves, we eventually took seats across from each other and entered into an uncomfortable staring contest for a few minutes before the boy took in a deep breath and extended his hand towards me.

"I'm Barty Crouch," I hope I kept the shock from my eyes when I grasped his hand and smiled in turn causing him to blush slightly, adorable.

"Bellatrix Black, a pleasure."

We remained silent for a time before I eventually felt awkward and spoke up, "So what is your favorite subject? I mean what are you most looking forward to studying?"

Barty glanced out the window, then shrugged before meeting my gaze evenly, "Potions, I've always been good at it and my mum tells me I would likely make a good Master if I put my mind to it. You?"

I didn't hesitate, "The Dark Arts, followed with Charms and Potions, I like pushing boundaries and finding new ways to do things. I honestly want to become an enchantress, there are so few enchanters left after the war and that means I would have steady work after graduation."

Barty stared at me a few moments before tilting his head to the side, "You openly admit to studying the Dark Arts?"

I shrugged, "I see very little point in denying the obvious, I'm a Dark Witch, from a Dark Family, and I've been studying them since I could read. The Art is not innately evil, it isn't about the magic itself, but the intention, and my intention is honest curiosity."

Barty stared at me a few moments before pulling a book from his bag, standing up, taking a seat next to me and cracking the book open across our laps, "What do you think about these ancient Sumerian rituals? Are they not quite interesting?"

I wouldn't realize it till much much later in my life, but that is when I became ever so slightly smitten with Barty Crouch Jr.


	5. A Trolling Hat

**I've been falling asleep and waking up off and on for the past few hours and this is the end result of my waking moments, please enjoy! I'm going to try and get more then a few hours of sleep...**

* * *

The trip to Hogsmeade was honestly a subdued affair for Barty and myself, seeing as we were both intellectual introverts who did our best to avoid as much human contact as physically possible.

Not that we didn't enjoy each other's company mind, most of my interactions with children my age up to this point were with the upper crust of society, i.e. twats like Rudolphus and Lucius with the occasional Rabastan to break the monotony so dealing with someone from the upper middle class was a rather nice change.

Barty was shy, but smart, had a sharp tongue when he relaxed a bit, and was very passionate about what interested him.

The fact that I kept calling him The Doctor in my head didn't help matters, I wonder if he would develop that weird little tongue tick he had in the movies? Whatever, it was already decided David Tennant junior was my new friend and it was staying that way regardless.

"Which house do you think you'll get sorted?" He eventually asked me after one of our many comfortable silences.

I sighed at that, "I want to get into Ravenclaw but I sincerely doubt that will happen."

He cocked his head to the sighed and replied with, "Why do you think so? You're obviously very smart and witty."

I think I was blushing at that compliment which... Huh... Thoughts for later.

"Because while I am smart, I am also cunning and very ambitious, which means, well..."

"Slytherin," he continued for me before shrugging, "What's so bad about that?"

I let out a vexed sigh while shaking my head, "I just do not think it is quite wise to announce to the entire world that I am cunning and ambitious by getting sorted into the house of the cunning and ambitious."

Barty paused, tilted his head to the side, and nodded, "I can see that, but really what choice do we have? We get sorted where we get sorted yeah?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah..."

Eventually we began talking about of all things, muggle music, which was something I adored in my previous life and had plenty of knowledge on which planted the seed of desire to hit as many rock shows as possible in my teenage years.

Holy shit, I could go to Woodstock! I mean the first one, the good one, not the rioting over $12 bottles of water one.

I wonder if I could drag Barty along for that...

I had the strangest feeling that I was going to be a nightmare teen for my parents to deal with...I'd try to be gentle with them, but there was an entire cultural revolution about to occur in the next few years and...wow... I could be part of it!

Ok... This could be fun...

"Bella, Bella snap out of it!" Barty said while shaking my shoulder, snapping to I realized the train was slowing down and I was immediately glad I had traveled in my school robes since I doubt I would have had time to change.

"Sorry Barty, I was sort of day dreaming there."

He snorted in amusement while the left corner of his mouth twitched up, "I couldn't tell."

That boy needs a sonic screwdriver and a police box...

Eventually the train came to a stop and a voice spoke out over the loudspeakers announcing our arrival in Hogsmeade and that we were to disembark from the train. As I slid the cabin door open Barty stepped into the hall and slipped his arm around mine while grinning cheekily.

"If my lady would allow me to escort her to her destination?"

Were my cheeks warm? Weird.

"But of course, it is after all only proper for a gentleman to offer such."

Making our way off the train we followed the other students down the cobblestone path when we heard Hagrid yelling for the first years, which honestly from our perspective was a rather terrifying sight.

The man was like, two and a half meters tall and looked like a damn viking who had one drink too many, this was supposed to be the first years initial introduction to Hogwarts? I mean I know he was a gentle giant and all that but fucking seriously this was a bit ridiculous, ugh, whatever.

Being guided to the boats I saw a familiar face and smiled as I yelled out, "Hey Rab!"

Rabastan LeStrange glanced up, made eye contact with me, and quickly made his way over to us as he swept a hand through his straw blonde hair smiling slightly.

"Bella! Good to see you, I was hoping to find you on the train but I ended up in Malfoy's cabin and couldn't get away without appearing rude, ugh."

I snickered at that, "My condolences, and better you then me."

"I hate you," he sulked.

"I know and I deserve it," I replied with a wide grin gesturing towards my new friend, "Allow me to introduce you to Barty Crouch, he's one of us."

That caused Rab to perk up and extend his hand towards the surprised boy, "Really? Brilliant! Nice to meet you I'm Rabastan LeStrange but please just call me Rab."

"Umm, a pleasure to meet you, what...what do you mean one of us?"

I smirked at that while shrugging, "Highly intelligent, completely apolitical, and finding all the pomp and circumstance of our positions in society to be annoying at best-"

"-or stifling and down right vexing at worst," Rab finished for her.

I grinned at Barty as the three of us took the last remaining boat, both boys offering their hands to guide me down into the tiny craft, "Welcome to the club."

It was barely noticeable, but I could see that the corners of Barty's lips twitched up as he seemed to relax a bit.

Soon we traveled across the Black Lake and saw the ancient castle and yeah...the movie did _not_ convey how beautiful it truly was, after that the rest of the journey was much like Harry's. Up to and including the ghosts scaring the shit out of the collected first years and Professor McGonagall's speech on the houses before we were guided into the great hall by the taciturn witch.

The hall was...magical, that was the only word I could use to describe it, the enchanted ceiling, the floating candles, the tapestries with their moving mosaics...

"Wow..." I muttered out breathlessly, Rab and Barty could only nod numbly in agreement, then the magic was ruined when the sorting hat was brought out and it began singing.

It was horrible.

Eventually the sorting began and my name was soon called.

"Black, Bellatrix!" Snapping my attention forward I approached the stool, sat down, and the sorting hat was placed on my head, after an uncomfortable few moments I felt a presence in my mind that eventually spoke to me.

 _"Ah, it was not that horrible of a song, I have done much worse let me assure you, still though...hmm... Oh my! Heh, someone seems to have fallen through the proverbial cracks of the multiverse have they not?"_

I blinked at that before replying, _"Is that what happened to me?"_

If a hat could shrug, it would have _, "Yes, it is rare but it does happen from time to time. If I may make a suggestion young miss Black? Enjoy yourself, very few people have been given the chance to, oh what is the phrase for this... Ah, play in the sandbox while having a copy of the script. Now where to put you?"_

 _"Ravenclaw?"_ I asked hopefully, the hat snorted at that.

 _"As if I would make it that easy for you, no it better be-"_

 **"SLYTHERIN!"**

 _"Asshole,"_ I sulked, the hat just laughed at me as it was plucked from my head.

Making my way to the Slytherin table I barely paid any attention to the rest of the sorting, only bothering to watch when Rab and Barty were up and both placed in my new house. Taking flanking positions at my sides we eventually dug into the feast and a sudden realization hit me, I was now placed at ground zero of Voldemort's recruitment campaign and there was nothing I could do about it.

That. Fucking. Hat.


	6. Early years

**Wish I was sleeping, but I'm not, so you all get this, please enjoy!**

* * *

After the feast we were escorted down to the dungeons where we were introduced to the rotund Professor Slughorn, who kind of reminded me of Dr. Robotnik from those old Sonic the Hedgehog games more then anything else. I will fully admit that I tuned most of his speech about house unity out while I imagined him twirling his ridiculous mustache lamenting the fact that his nefarious plans were ruined by a blue hedgehog and a twin tailed fox.

Daddy would have laughed at my mindset and that made me smile a bit.

After Slughorn was done pontificating about...whatever, our year group was split off by sex and I was led off with the other girls, and apparently unlike in Gryffindor we got our own rooms rather then a collective dorm.

Fucking. Awesome.

After being shown my room and the prefects moved on with the rest of the group I popped open my trunk and pulled out a pair of rather old tomes and a few pre-made potion vials. Pulling a silver dagger out of my wrist holster I cut the tip of my thumb and dripped a drop of blood into each vial before resealing them.

Sucking on the wound I quickly shook the vials and their previously bland brown and black contents began glowing pink and lavender which had me grinning, the runic base had turned out perfectly.

Now a fun fact about warding, almost everything is tied to an intention rune, which is then linked to several other minor glyphs signifying exactly what intentions one was filtering for, at which point you attach the actual defensive runes.

Swinging my door open I dipped a fine haired paint brush into the pink vial and began painting the intention rune, once that was done I sealed the vial and plucked up the lavender potion and a fresh brush.

Now for the intentions, which was going to be...tedious.

I'm one of those girls who feels like there is no kill quite like _overkill_ so I went for broke and put everything from murder, torture, rape, theft, pranking, farting in the door's general direction, so on and so forth.

Once that was done, which had taken well over an hour may I add, I switched back to the other potion and began painting on the defensive runes occasionally referencing the books at my feet in the process. An hour later I couldn't help but think that the goblins would be rather impressed with how sadistic my first line of defense was, I had to resist the urge to snicker at that thought.

Regardless I placed my hand on the central rune and pushed as much of my magic as possible through it charging the entire array and priming it for any idiot stupid enough to try and sneak into my room in the dead of night as it faded from sight.

For their sake, I hope their intentions are not, shall we say, malicious? I am ever so curious what that organ vomiting curse actually entails after all. I mean does it make you vomit up organs, or _your_ organs? The public deserves to know the truth of this matter and if you manage to trigger that particular curse, well...

You deserved it.

After all that I finally gave in and after locking down my door I crawled into bed and quickly slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

When my alarm went off what felt like seconds later I let out a yawning sigh and quickly jumped out of bed grabbing my toiletries and my uniform for the day. Opening my door I saw three badly burned older boys sprawled in front of my door which just caused me to raise a brow and shrug while stepping over their comatose bodies.

After entering the girls showers I stripped down, cleaned myself, and dressed for the day, and much to my annoyance once returning to my room I noticed two more bodies before the threshold.

What the fuck?

Sighing I levitated the cursed idiots down the hall and quickly entered my room to grab my undetectable expanded backpack and then made my way to the common room.

Looking about I finally found my boys, grinning I waved for Rab and Barty to follow me and the pair flanked me as we began walking towards the great hall. It took me a couple minutes to notice both of them were giving me worried looks and eventually I stopped and turned to the pair raising a brow in annoyance.

"What?"

They exchanged glances before Rab coughed into his hand and spoke in a subdued tone, "Are you... Bella are you ok?"

Huh?

I tilted my head to the side and quietly drawled out, "Outside of being confused I'm quite all right, what's going on?"

Barty sighed as he finally seemed to grow tired of the whole Slytherin veneer thing and angrily spat out, "We overheard several upper class men talking about showing the Blacks their place by hurting you last night. We were literally locked in our rooms and could do nothing to warn you and-"

I smiled and placed a finger on Barty's lips while smiling, "Don't worry dear Doctor, I _am_ a Black and those idiots are already suffering from the effects of my family's wards."

Both wizards visibly relaxed at this revelation, but upon a moments reflection I couldn't help but asking, "Why would anyone wish to 'Show the Blacks their place'? I mean we're one of the oldest families in the country after all."

At that Rab and Barty shrugged, though Rab did respond after a moment's reflection, "Apparently there is some sort of new extremist political movement trying to gain allies and Lord Arcturus was rather verbose in explaining exactly where they could shove their ideology."

Huh...

So Riddle already approached my family for financial and political support, and was denied so he was going for terror tactics to get our allegiance since Walburga had all the influence of a sleep deprived cabbage at this point.

I grinned.

Challenge accepted.

Still, I had to appease my boys worries.

"Huh, well that's a thing. How about this, I stick around you two no matter what and if anyone starts trouble with us we work together to run away as fast as physically possible and find a Gryffindor to aim at them?"

That had both boys laughing and I grinned in turn, eventually we entered the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast, and awaited our schedules from Professor Slughorn.

The next few years passed quickly despite the fact that they were filled with close calls, misadventures, and genuine fun as we learned to be proper witches and wizards.

Though none of what I went through could match what Harry had experienced, thank god.

Then...

Then my third year began, and my little sister Andromeda joined the ranks of Hogwarts, and...and that's when those I detested found out my greatest weakness.

And they in turn soon found out exactly what happened to _anyone_ who threatened those that Bellatrix Alya Black loved.


	7. Electives

**Tired, children are exhausting. wrote this in like... a half hour? Enjoy**

* * *

I was reading through my potential third year electives, head resting on Rab's lap with my feet being propped up on Barty's thighs and while it may have looked suggestive for immoral reasons to outsiders, to us it was just a Tuesday.

"Divination, really? Either you have the gift or you don't, why is there even an optional class for the subject?"

I asked this mostly rhetorically since from my perspective I knew the class was taught by a none functional alcoholic in Harry's time, but Rab responded in his usual Rab like manner regardless of that.

"Because more than one high stationed Pure-Blood Family wishes to imagine their spawn can see the future thus they go out of their way to waste the tax payers galleons to pave the way for potential future exploitation?"

Barty glanced up from his book for a moment just to meet my gaze over the rims of his glasses which was just so...

Tenth Doctor...mmm...

"Plus you have to remember that most of the electives are either aimed at the cerebral sort, like our little group here who wishes to learn arithmancy and ancient runes to delve into enchanting and the like, or..."

I raised a brow continuing his thought, "Or they're Gryffindor's who are just filling in the time sheets and need something they can sleep through?"

Barty smirked and turned back towards his book while nodding succinctly, "Precisely."

"I hate this school," I muttered while leafing through the booklet, "Have I mentioned that before?"

"It is a Tuesday yes?" Barty asked casually as he turned the page of his book.

"Yarp," I stated while I turned the pamphlet on its side.

"Then yes you have repeatedly mentioned how much you hate this school," Rab replied flatly.

I nodded in turn, "Good to know some one is paying attention, well done team."

Selecting Arithmancy and Ancient Runes my boys and I submitted our forms for the next semester and wandered off to the Black Lake to go feed the giant squid pieces of toast. Honestly, it was...nice to be this carefree, I just wish it would last even though I knew that was a pipe dream.

My second year at Hogwarts ended, I went home, and I had to deal with an ecstatic Andromeda and a tear jerking Narcissa.

"Don't leave me alone!" The little blonde wailed this as she held Andromeda in a bone cracking hug and I honestly didn't know what to say to the girl.

I mean, she wasn't wrong, she would basically be living alone with mum and dad for a year before she could go to school with us. Unfortunately it fell upon me to keep her appeased, thankfully I had no issues with cheating so I had prepared for this.

"We aren't leaving you alone, in fact I've gone out of my way to set up correspondence between yourself and a muggle-born in your year group I ran into by accident. She's friends with a Half-Blood so she's in the know enough to have a vague understanding of what you're talking about Cissy, but she needs someone who is actually ingrained in our world to guide her through it. Would you like to talk to her?"

My youngest sister sniffled a bit before wiping away her tears, "Is she nice?"

I grinned in return, "I guarantee you that Lily Evans is the nicest witch you'll ever meet! I mean... In so long as you don't threaten her family that is."

Andromeda snorted at that, "Goes without saying doesn't it?"

Thinking of Riddle and the curse the redhead turned on him I could only shrug in response, "You'd be surprised I think. Anyway shall I tell her you wish to have a... Oh! Right term here! A cultural exchange?"

My antics caused my little sister to giggle and she nodded quickly, "Yes Bella, I'd love that."

Suck. It. Dumbledore.

Little James was already my cousin and I just secured the initial allegiance of Lily Evans through my familial connections, if Harry was going to exist in this world, well...

I smirked a bit diabolically as I packed my last uniform into my school trunk while thinking of a phrase I uttered to Riddle years ago, "Knowledge is power, hide it well."

"What was that Bella? Cissy asked, I turned and grinned at my youngest sister while stating, "Nothing dear, now that I am all packed lets go down to the kitchens I heard talk of there being lemon cakes being prepared for tonight."

Cissy let out a delighted squeal and ran out of the room while Andromeda shot me a look, "You are so full of it you know that?"

I grinned in return, "Oh, I am quite aware."

"Good, then lets go make sure Cissy doesn't die from a sugar overdose."

I smiled and took her hand as we walked down to the kitchens, content to take my time just this once.


	8. Sadistically Creative Vengeance

**Insomnia! Also, enjoy Bella being...Bella**

* * *

In this second life that I had not asked for but by no means was complaining about I had noticed there were a few things I had no real direct control over when it came to myself and my way of life. Primarily, I was an aristocrat and had to learn to if not play politics, which I despised, learn to avoid them long enough to perform some verbal Judo redirecting and deflecting them at someone else.

Which really, as long as said recipient was not a friend or family member it could always provide a laugh in the end at the very least.

That of course led to another thing I had to come to terms with about myself; I was now apparently an unrepentant sadist.

I... Really do not know what to say on this subject, if the world of Harry Potter had better psychological analysis systems in place I would say one Bellatrix Black, whose body I currently inhabit, had some severe mental unbalances. What this meant for me was that while my meat suit was completely nutters, my mind was at least slightly tempered by the fact that I had been completely sane, if a bit misanthropic, in my past life.

Lastly, was my severe familial loyalty which I am going to be completely honest about, I am not sure if I am being more influenced by old or new me, the only thing I know for certain is that I am as violently protective of my little sisters as I had been in my past life.

Which led me to my current predicament.

Andromeda had been sorted into Slytherin, naturally, yet she managed to make several friends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw which was perfectly acceptable honestly; I had always viewed them as the neutral houses anyhow, one leaning slightly more light and the other slightly more dark.

The troubles started though when the Gryffindor's began singling her out because she was from a notoriously Dark family and her quiet reserved nature made it more than likely she would not escalate matters.

Which in any other circumstance would have played out as expected, unfortunately the cowardly lions forgot a simple fact of the world.

Andi _likely_ would not escalate matters especially as a little first year, but her big sister?

Heh.

I happen to have read the Evil Overlord's List on multiple occasions and I knew damn well you didn't gradually build up the level of hostility until it all boiled over into a grand finale game confrontation.

Nope, they cross the line once, and then you smack the self righteous little twats down with the nuclear option, and as all of their hopes and dreams died around them in the irradiated aftermath of their poor decision making you turn to their allies while calmly stating, "Look what he made me do?"

It ended up one Sinclair Mclaggan had been sexually harassing my eleven year old sister, which no one in power did a thing about despite the fact that he was being as subtle as a frag grenade in a china shop about it. Now, if it were only the whole pedophile angle along with the fact that the sixth year was targeting my sister, I may have been more lenient, if for no other reason than I would be the obvious culprit for whatever happened to the bastard.

Sadly, for Mclaggan anyway, he made Andi cry.

I was walking back to my dorm room leaving Rab and Barty to their game of exploding snap in the common room when I paused at the doorway, my passive defensive runes had been shifted.

There were quite literally only three people in this entire castle who could alter my wards without having the door explode in their face, two of them were my boys, the other was...

Slamming the door open I rushed towards the huddled form of my little sister who was sitting on my bed, arms and legs wrapped around my overstuffed pillow.

Her tear stained face turned to meet my gaze and I felt the righteous fury of an enraged God pass through me as I silently wondered if the cold destructive vitriol running through my veins was the last thing the denizens of Sodom and Gomorrah felt before their demise.

If not, well, they had been lucky.

"Andi what happened?"

She released the pillow, jumped into my arms, and after ten minutes of actual mouth words and incoherent sobbing I got the jist of it.

Sinclair Mclaggan had taken interest in her, and she had refused him, he had not taken the little girl's denial well and lashed out with various jinxes and hexes, and of course no one did anything to protect my little sister.

She was a Black, and a Slytherin, she deserved it after all.

How had the original Bellatrix handled this...unyielding rage? I really could not say, because I knew for a fact I was struggling to contain it all, sighing and shooting my little sister a brittle smile I tucked her into my bed and hit her with a low powered stupefy.

Taking in several deep breaths I headed back to the common room and soon stopped before my boys who both looked up at me in question, "We need to take a walk."

Rab and Barty knew me well enough to know I was not playing games and nodded, leaving their cards on the table they followed me through the castle till we exited out onto the grounds leading to the Forbidden Forest.

Whipping out my wand I transfigured a rock into a bag and soon had it enchanted to be expanded before turning back towards my boys, "We're going to have a Danger Close visit with the acromantula colony, they are terrified of fire and extremely loud noises so just keep them distracted long enough for me to collect what I need."

They shot each other glances before Barty quietly spoke up, "Why...are we doing this Bella?"

"A Gryffindor sexually harassed and then hexed Andi, I am responding in an appropriate manner as is my prerogative being her older sister."

Silence, then Rab spoke up, "She's eleven."

"I know."

My boys exchanged glances, nodded, then followed me into the Forbidden Forest, despite the situation I couldn't help smirking knowing that my back was covered.

* * *

Sinclair Mclaggan awoke in a state of panic, hanging upside down, naked, with a burlap sack wrapped around his face and arms bound behind his back, all while a girl sang in French in the background.

"Where the fuck am I?"

His pompous statement lost most of its weight due to the hitch in his voice and the muffling nature of the sack wrapped around his face.

The singing stopped, then he felt what he could only assume was a knife point trace across his bare chest.

"My my, so demanding. You are not the patient sort are you? Ah well, it does not really matter in the end does it? Tell me, Sinclair, do you know what your sin is?"

He sputtered at that as he swayed back and forth on the suspended rope, "My sin?!"

"Quite, since you do not seem to be in the mindset to embrace the ideal of becoming loquacious I shall clarify your situation for you. You, much to my disgust, have been sexually harassing first year students who have not even began the rather tedious journey towards full womanhood. This is unacceptable."

He laughed at her, "Oh boohoo the little sluts are-"

She hit him with a silencing charm while letting out an annoyed sigh, "You know I had a dramatic buildup for this but you just annoy me enough that I'm going to cut to the chase. Acromantula hatchlings have a bite that hurts just as much as an adults but they are no where near as potent, end result? You suffer all the pain of having your flesh and organs liquifed yet you don't actually suffer from said liquification, you only wish you had."

There was a few moments of silence when the girl spoke again, "Empty the bag on him, we'll recover him after dinner."

Sinclair began hyperventilating as he felt hundreds of tiny legs crawling across his body, then he began silently screaming as he felt their fangs pierce his flesh.

* * *

We made our way towards the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and I soon sat next to Andi who shot me a worried look as I winked at her, she fiddled around with her robes a few moments before finally gathering the courage to speak up.

"Bella, what did you do?"

I just grinned at my little sister as I began preparing her plate, "Nothing much love, just going a bit Old Testament, now eat your carrots."

Andromeda scrunched up her nose cutely at this statement, "I hate carrots!"

I rolled my eyes at that, "And that is why you need to eat more of them!"

All was right with the world, I just had to remember to cut that idiot Gryffindor down before he was bled dry by those spiders... Or not, I was ok with not.


	9. Repercussions and Understanding

**What I was shooting for with this chapter was everything is not as black and white as Bellatrix thinks it is, and she being the personification of my cynicism and generalized belief that no authority figures actually care about any of us outside of collecting our taxes kind of gets turned on its head a bit.**

 **Funny thing about being a sarcastic realist, sometimes the unexpected hits you on the side of the head and you don't know how to handle it because all the witty terse retorts in your repertoire can't apply to the situation.**

 **I am really enjoying writing this character...**

 **Read, and enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

The aftermath of what I had begun calling the 'Mclaggan Incident' was actually worse than I had anticipated it being, which was honestly saying something considering I completely expected a cluster fuck to follow my... Shall we say, emotionally driven escapades?

Basically when the idiot was found near death by some second years and dragged off to the medical wing, everyone was looking at me as if it was all my doing with little to no evidence present due to the fact that the last person he had been seen harassing was my little sister, tallied along to the fact I was a Black.

While keeping in mind it _was_ indeed my doing, I was honestly confused how the hell the general populace figured that one out so quickly when they hadn't noticed the budding rapist in their midst to begin with. It wasn't like Sinclair had been subtle about his approaches or anything, as annoyed as I was I decided to play dumb on this one, but regardless of that I...

I... was noticing things about myself, things that I was very uncomfortable with.

The superiority complex, the smug self confident bearing that I had due to being a daughter of the House of Black, the visceral feeling of calm that came with knowing I would burn the world to protect my sisters, coupled with my already extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts...

I felt like I was becoming a self aware variation of the canon Bellatrix Lestrange, and the very thought of that was exciting.

And _that_ truly terrified me beyond words.

That all pushed aside I had been called to the Headmaster's office along with my boys by Professor Slughorn, Andi sent me a worried look but I just winked towards her while keeping up my demure poise and confident aire.

Rab went with stoic nonchalance while muttering commentary about the Headmaster's embarrassing interest in farm animals just loud enough for me to hear, Barty though was much to my inner delight acting like the Tenth Doctor asking questions Slughorn could not possibly answer in an excited manner all while also managing to sound bored by it all.

I love my boys so much.

Slughorn eventually brought us to the gargoyle statue sitting before the stairs to the Headmaster's office, the portly professor stated, "Ice Mice," and it shifted to the side.

Huh, well that bit of canon was confirmed it would seem, not much of a password system when everyone knows you have a sweet tooth, personally I would have used passages from Dune but to each their own.

We were led to the stairs which actually acted like an escalator which was kind of cool and were brought before the big bearded bastard himself.

"Ah Miss Black, Messrs LeStrange and Crouch, lovely to see you this evening, please take a seat."

We all nodded towards Dumbledore while sitting down, and while I have no idea if he was going to attempt to read our minds like so many fanfics had implied he was capable of doing I was going to nip that shit in the bud.

Focusing on Hyuna's 'Bubble Pop' the only thing the old man was getting from me was Kpop fifty years ahead of its time, the very thought itself made me want to break out cackling, further adding to my earlier fears but I digress, my inquisition was now in motion.

"How are you children handling your third year courses? I know that with the new electives things can become a bit more strenuous then what you are used to dealing with."

I really didn't have time for this, but I was a Black and manners meant something to my family so I would play along.

For now.

"I enjoy runes quite a bit, arithmanacy can be a bit dry but it is interesting at least."

There, I played nice.

Rab tilted his head to the side while shrugging, "Caring for creatures has been fun for Barty and myself, learning that the giant squid is a freshwater kraken was interesting if mildly...erm..."

Barty shot his friend a glare while drawling out, "The word you are looking for is terrifying, absolutely bloody terrifying. On a side note Headmaster you may wish to add that new whomping willow to the herbology course for the first years just so we don't have another incident like we did at the beginning of the month."

"She wasn't killed at least," I replied lightly as Barty raised a brow while giving me what I personally called the 'Doctor Stare'.

"That little Hufflepuff had her skull shattered and was in a coma for a week Bella."

"She recovered at least?" I stated lamely.

"And she is now terrified of trees, good thing she's from Scotland at least..." Rab drawled while shaking his head.

Dumbledore let out a cough regaining our attention yet oddly enough he seemed highly amused by our conversation, which just raised _so_ many more questions.

"I shall, of course consider your suggestions but we are here to discuss something else and unfortunately it is some rather messy business. Tell me, Miss Black, where were you yesterday afternoon?"

I narrowed my eyes and I practically felt my boys tense up at my sides, "It was such a pleasant evening I decided to take a walk with Rab and Barty."

"A walk along the castles outer grounds?" The old man asked.

"It was an enthusiastic walk," Rab stated flatly.

"Towards the Forbidden Forest?"

"A _very_ enthusiastic walk, Headmaster," Barty drawled out.

The headmaster stared at us, we stared at him, and eventually he let out a tired sigh before focusing on me, "Are there going to be anymore incidents like this in the future Miss Black?"

I steeled myself, took a breath, and met his gaze evenly, "While I have no idea what you are inferring sir, I will say as long as no one threatens those I consider friends and family I see no reason why such... _enthusiastic walks_ would be necessary Headmaster."

He stared at me, and I kept on mentally humming along to 'Bubble bubble pop, bubble bubble pop pop!' and eventually he averted his gaze, and much to my honest shock he let out a tired sigh and dropped a stack parchment on his desk.

Placing his elbows on the desk before him Dumbledore knitted his fingers together and leaned forward while seemingly aging fifty years before us while shaking his head slowly, shooting a glance at Professor Slughorn behind us who had remained silent the entire time.

"Horace and I... Well we have been gathering evidence of, shall we say, past misdeeds from members of my former house. It would seem I have made a gross miscalculation on what my Deputy Headmistress could handle along with her teaching duties and position as head of house. In retrospect, I can only blame myself for placing so much on Minerva's shoulders.

"As of tomorrow I am splitting the deputy duties between all four Heads of House, it is my hope that further... _severe_ interpersonal relationship issues such as what happened to _poor_ Mister Mclaggan will be circumvented by proper adult supervision. That would be for the best, would you not agree Miss Black?"

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Dumbledore just did his goddamn job.

I nodded, he nodded in return, and my boys stood and they followed Professor Slughorn out the door when the Headmaster called back to me, "Miss Black?"

I turned around and he met my gaze evenly, it was very disconcerting when I saw a gleam of...understanding from those bright blue eyes.

"Sir?"

He stared at me a few more moments before averting his gaze and let out a tired sigh, "Protect your little sisters as best you can, love them, hold them, and never let them go. If anything like this ever happens again, and you bring it to my attention, I _will_ make sure there is not a repeat occurrence."

Blinking rapidly I just stared at the old man for a few more moments before nodding and turned towards the stairs, as I took my first step my world view was shattered when the Headmaster stated his last words for me this evening.

"Oh, and Miss Black? Well done."

With that, the door slammed behind me.

* * *

 **I just had Bellatrix and Dumbledore bond over the fact they have Lelouch vi Britannia levels of little sister over protectiveness, should I feel like I crossed a line? I feel like I crossed a line.**

 **Oh, and yes, Bella is going to meet Alucard (AKA The Crimson Fucker) at some point.**


	10. An Invitation One Cannot Ignore

**This was not insomnia induced believe it or not, I just thought it would be a proper and rather unsettling intro to Bella's true teenage years as the Death Eater recruitment become an active thing. Enjoy!**

 **Also I lied, I can't sleep so this happened...still, have fun!**

* * *

So while the Headmaster had effectively managed to avoid harshing my calm by being understanding and sympathetic towards my actions, the rest of the school seemed to split into one of two groups.

Group A.) I was an unstable Dark Lady in the making and should be avoided at all costs because who knows what I would do to anyone foolish enough to cross my path.

Group B.) I behaved as an elder sibling should have and was fully justified in setting a precedent for what would happen to anyone who crossed me and mine.

Most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went to group A, _all_ of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins went into group B.

Cold logic and cunning tended to bite through the Chivalrous rhetoric the Lions and Badgers seemed to treat as gospel.

Not that it really mattered to me regardless, my third year passed in a blur of classes, wasting time with my boys, making sure Andi was keeping up with her decorum studies and eating her veggies, all while trying to keep my head down.

Because, I had realized after the fact that my little stunt to protect my sister rather idiotically kinda, sorta, maybe, flagged me as a potential recruit for Voldemort's group of masked fools.

Really, that was something that just pissed me off beyond words, I punished a Gryffindor for his actions against my little sister and suddenly I'm qualified to become a mentally deficient megalomaniac's follower?

Because, reasons?

Was it because I am unapologitcally ruthless? Was it because I was creative in my punishments? Was it because I found amusement in the deserving idiots ongoing pain?

Thoughts for another time...or never again...the latter seemed preferable honestly.

Regardless, as my third year ended I was approached by none other than Lucius Malfoy as I was helping the first and second years get their belongings together for the trip back home for the summer hols.

While the rest of the school may fear/respect, or _respectafear_ me all of Slytherin knew I looked after our under years without objection viewing them all as my personal wards.

So while performing my self appointed duties as class mom Lucius stood behind me at a slightly uncomfortably close distance as I helped a sputtering first year gather up her spilled gob stones off the floor.

I couldn't help sighing as I grabbed the flustered blondes hands and weaved our fingers together while resting my forehead against her's grinning lightly as our gazes locked, "Love you need to relax. You grab those potential stink bombs like that they'll explode in your face. Finish folding up your clothes and I'll gather the rest of your toys, ok Annette?"

The girl let out a sigh, smiled, and nodded, "Thank you Bell!"

Shaking me head I gathered up the various stones and once the bag was full I placed it in the girl's trunk while turning and meeting the fourth year's gaze evenly while raising a brow in contempt.

"What exactly do you want Lucy Goosey?"

Lucius sighed at that while shaking his head, "For starters could you stop calling me that, please?"

I scoffed while glancing to my side, "Get Rudy to stop calling my Trixie and we'll have an accord."

He grimaced at that, "Right... Look there is a ball planned for midsummer at our manor this year, not associated with the ministry mind. This is completely independent, and I was asked to deliver an invitation to you."

My brows furrowed at that while taking the wax sealed envelope from him in honest confusion, "An invitation to me, not for my family?"

Lucius looked uncomfortable while nodding slowly, "Yes Bella...just you..."

I snapped wax seal open and pulled the thick and obviously expensive card from the envelope, reading all the pertinent information about the time and place I found myself lost in confusion until I flipped it over and read the message scrawled across the back of the card in green ink.

 _ **I look forward to meeting you once again young Bella.**_

 _ **~Tom**_

I just stared down at the card for a few moments before one thought crossed my mind.

Fuck. Me. Running


	11. An Unwanted Burden

**Sort of insomnia driven, I couldn't fall back to sleep because there was a mouse in my wall and my cat was losing her shit trying to get the little bastard and I wasn't about to stop her from getting rid of the vermin.**

 **...That and she just kept meowing at the door when I threw her out, whatever, I don't have to work today so you all got this, enjoy!**

* * *

My thoughts were rather fervently occupied with the card in my pocket during the ride back to London; I obviously informed Rab and Barty about it and they both volunteered to be my escorts for the ball without prompt, assuming I accepted it that is.

I was hesitant truthfully, though the idea of showing up with both my boys on my arms amused me enough to actually consider doing so just to see the other guests reactions, but that was beside the point.

The point being I did not have a fucking clue as to what Riddle's interest in me entailed, was he just being a creep with a Lolita complex or was he trying to sink his hooks into one Black, a favored one at that, in order to draw the rest of the family into his short bus schemes?

Without meaning to I lightly muttered out, "Who am I kidding, it's probably both, mathematicians answer, 'yes', goddammit..."

Andromeda glanced up at me in concern as she took my hand into hers, ti was so small and soft, I stared at her tiny fingers a moment and couldn't help but marvel at the strength those digits held.

Where my hands ever that small?

"Bella are you ok?"

Knocked out of my reverie I felt that 'Fucking _NO,_ ' should have been my response but I had no desire to make my problems my sister's problems so I just smiled while nodding once, "I'm fine love just...preoccupied. That's all."

I think I need to tell Dad and Grandfather about this one, let them know my suspicions of the creep factor, and despite my desires to keep this to myself, it was really a family matter.

I will _not_ let my family follow canon on this one, we'd all be one big happy slightly deranged clan that would withstand the coming storm of suicidal eugenics if I had any say in it.

Andi seemed to sense that I was having some rather deep thoughts and thus wandered out of our cabin to find her friends, that's when Barty spoke up, "Bell, knut for your thoughts?"

"Probably worth a sickle," Rab stated flatly while still reading the book in his lap, I had to resist laughing at that.

Regardless I replied to my concerned friend in a serious tone, "I'm not sure how to handle this...Tom situation."

Both of my boys glanced at me and grimaced with looks of...pained consternation? I was not really sure what they were conveying but they were not pleased that much was for certain.

"Should have just burned the invite when you saw the creeps message on it," Rab muttered.

"The fact that Malfoy himself seemed uneasy handing it off to you should say something about this entire situation Bell," Barty stated while adjusting his reading glasses. He was not wrong, per say...

But it was the entire Spider-man scenario played in macro, with great power comes great responsibility, and I could cause one hell of a mess by being on the inside and shoving a stick through the spokes of this particular bicycle. How far would I be willing to go though?

I let out a tired sigh while shaking my head slowly, Fuck...slippery slopes indeed...

"I...am going to bring this to dad and grandfather's attention... I... This is too much for me to handle on my own, and I admit to being... Hmm... Not afraid, but apprehensive?"

I was not really sure on that one but Rab took my left hand while Barty took my right and they both squeezed lightly while shooting me beaming smiles.

It was a very cute action that made weird butterfly feelings flutter in my chest a moment as they nodded at me, Rab then spoke up first.

"I think that is your best course of actions honestly Bell."

Barty nodded, "You are notoriously independent so I doubt this...creep...would expect you to involve adults in the matter."

I sat in silence for a time before nodding, "Yeah...lets go with the unexpected..."

With that I spun in my seat and a moment later I was laying on my back, my head on Rab's lap, feet on Barty's, and yawning loudly.

"Wake me when we get to the station will you?"

As I faded off I heard Rab mutter, "Why do we put up with this?"

While slipping fully into the realm of Morpheus I could have sworn Barty replied with, "Because we're in love with her?"

Rab simply stated, "Ah," and I was then completely out of it.

Meh, probably just my imagination.

* * *

When I showed the invitation card to my parents and explained the previous meeting I had with Tom I was incredibly shocked to see both of them visibly pale, my stoic mum had tears gathering in the corners of her eyes and my dad looked like he was ready to vomit.

What the fuck was going on behind the scenes that I had been completely cut out of? Because really, what the hell?

Still I kept my composure while I waited for them to calm themselves, eventually dad gave me an even look and nodded towards me with a hint of genuine respect, "It was wise of you to bring this to our attention Bella. I in turn will have to bring this to your grandfather's attention immediately, please try not to dwell on it until we've come to a consensus."

That reaction did not really appease me, or mum for that matter but really, what could we do?

So I distracted myself with my sisters and their antics, Andi was enthralling Cissy with her stories about Hogwarts while our littlest sister gushed about her pen pals Lily and Sev and how excited she was about going to school with them in September. I really wasn't sure how that one would unfold but the Half-Blood and Muggle-Born having an established relationship with a Pure-Blood of the highest pedigree could only shake things up in a rather amusing manner.

What can I say, I'm quite a bit like Ledger's interpretation of the Joker, I'm simply an agent of chaos who wishes to see what happens when you give reality a gentle _push_. Honestly, what else would anyone expect from Bellatrix Black?

* * *

Two weeks passed before I received any information about the Midsummer Ball from my family, and the source of said information shocked me beyond words.

When I was called to my father's study the last person I expected to be waiting for me was Lord Arcturus Black, my grandfather and patriarch of our entire clan. He gave me an appraising once over, taking in my dress, my Slytherin green polished nails, primped curled hair, and meticulously applied makeup, and after a moment let out a grunt of approval.

"Well granddaughter, you at the very least do not embarrass the family with your presentation."

I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes, rather then offending my Lord he smirked while the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly, after a moment I met his gaze evenly while drawling out, "Really grandpa? Really?"

He let out an amused laugh while shaking his head slowly, "I am sorry my dear I could not help myself. Unfortunately I do not have time for pleasantries so shall we as they say get down to brass tacks? You are aware that this 'Lord Gaunt' has been attempting to gain our allegiance in his rather short sighted goal to reform our society in order to subjugate the muggle-born's and enslave the muggles, all while wrapping the entire moronic facade up as a push to reestablish the Old Ways?"

I nodded, "Yes grandpa, I have been paying attention and it just sounds..."

"Idiotic." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, if Grindelwald could not pull it off with the resources he had what makes Gaunt think he can do better? Especially considering the fact that Grindelwald did not segregate magicals along with the muggles, Gaunt's method creates too many divides that while in the short term would financially work in his favor, would never be feasible to continue in the long term."

Arcturus stared at me a few moments before he smirked, "You always were a sharp one little Bella. Cunning, intelligent, and perceptive...there is also something else about you that puts you above everyone else."

I was admittedly confused at this statement, "Grandpa?"

"Loyalty, more specifically familial loyalty. You would never, in any circumstance trade your sisters in for a marriage contract that would gain you massive amounts of wealth, would you? You would never betray your father in a scheme to gain his title, would you? You would never poison your cousins to make sure they could not lay claim to what you saw was rightfully yours, would you?"

I stared at my grandfather in open horror and shock, the proud man shot me a sympathetic look, walked up to me, and took a knee while I muttered, "...Never..."

"I know," then Lord Black hugged me, and I hugged him back, "That is why I am giving you this order, it is dangerous, it is long term, and it will be painful, but you are the only one who can pull it off. Go to this Midsummer ball, find out what you can about this 'Lord Gaunt', and find out exactly what sort of threat he is to our family. As long as you can morally accept what happens, you _need_ to stay as close as you can to the action in order to keep our clan informed."

I wanted to cry, I was being told to do the one thing I had been actively avoiding my entire life in order to protect my family.

My grandfather wanted me to join the cult of idiots.

"Ok, grandpa."

I suddenly felt like I have lost all control over my life...was this what the original Bellatrix felt like in the beginning? My grandfather dismissed me so he could work out future plans with my dad and I soon found myself wandering into my room standing before my full length mirror.

I took in my shocked visage for a time before turning away and for the first time in my life... I had no idea what to do.


	12. Playing the Game

**Exhausted and can't fall asleep, as an aside-**

 **Bellatrix is _NOT_** **taking the mark just so people stop commenting on it, would kinda make the whole story pointless if she did yeah?**

 **Whatever, I feel like crap and have to be awake in three hours so please just enjoy.**

* * *

Andi and Cissy were of course ecstatic about my invite to the _private_ Malfoy Midsummer Ball and were both insisting that they be involved in the selection of my dress robes and accessories for the event; this also marked the first time in my second life that I wanted to strangle my little sisters.

I had just turned fourteen, I was transparently being courted by a psychopathic megalomaniac more than twice my age, and I had just been given a task I was not sure I could actually pull off by my clan's head. I had no patience for any sort of love struck schoolgirl bullshit and if I wanted to preserve my sister's feeling I would have to do just that.

Fucking. Hell.

My desire for a Xanax could not possibly be more overstated at the moment.

At the very least my boys were not being idiots about this, when I revealed the clandestine nature of my attendance to the ball they had simply exchanged glances, scoffed, then Barty pulled a knut from his pocket, and Rab stated 'heads' while it was flicked into the air.

It landed tails.

So the Doctor was to escort me to Malfoy Manor and I couldn't help feeling a bit, hmm...

Oh, what was the term I was looking for? Like I was white girl wasted sick to the stomach? Awesome, that worked.

"I'm going to throw up," I muttered as Barty pulled my arm closer looking about the courtyard in worry as he leaned down to whiser in my ear.

"Bell you need to relax, remember this isn't just an infiltration, this is representing the Black Family."

Right.

Deep calm breaths, while I was missing one of my boys he was in the gathering somewhere and I had Barty at my side, he would never let anything happen to me. I just... oh god what if Riddle wo-

"Stop it Bell, I'm here and while you are perfectly capable of protecting yourself I'm here too and do you honestly think I'd let anything happen to you?"

Of course he wouldn't, and...and ok, I had to accept that, didn't I?

Though accepting other people having control over your life, even in a positive sense was, well, difficult.

"I'm sorry Barty, I just-"

He then brushed a kiss on the tip of my nose and a moment later leaned forward to mutter into my ear, my cheeks heating without my consent in the process, "Stop apologizing Bell. I am just as well aware as you and Rab that you could very likely cause some serious damage here if you felt compelled to do so."

I admittedly pouted at that, "Still-"

Barty smirked down at me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me towards the Manor's entrance, "Still what Bell?"

"Still you do not have to treat me like some sort of damsel in distress while in public."

That was when Rab appeared at my side grinning mischievously, "Ah but that is half the fun! If everyone thinks you are the weak link who would ever be watching out for your ' _knife in the night!?'_ As a complete aside we should get in the manor in roughly the next twenty seconds because the dung bombs I planted in the central fountain are-"

Eyes widening I grabbed both Rab and Barty's arms and power walked us towards the main gates while growling out, " ** _BOYS_!**"

They just laughed, and I could not help but grinning despite the situation.

Once reaching the main doors Rab stepped back while Barty and I were announced, entering the main hall of Malfoy Manor I simply rolled my eyes as Barty guided me towards the ballroom floor; all while ignoring Rab's giggling as the sounds of several concussive, and flatulent sounding explosions went off outside the building.

I simply sighed while shooting Rab a tired look, "You are so juvenile at times, you realize this yes?"

Rab only shrugged with a slight smirk curling up his lips, "Hey, you only live to annoy the established order once. Also, sorry!" With that he spun on his heel and ran away.

"What the fu-"

Barty was cut off as we were approached by Lucius Malfoy and Rudolphus LeStrange, they stared at us for a few moments, all of which were uncomfortable, a few moments later Lucius eventually spoke up, "Lady Bellatrix."

"...Heir Malfoy..."

Dick move not acknowledging Barty and all...what did he wa-

"There is someone who would very dearly like to speak with you, if you would?"

Sighing I nodded and followed them to a set of highly detailed engraved dark stained doors, Barty and I approached them when Rudolphus pointed his wand at Barty.

He was half way through saying, "Not you, just he-" When he found my wand at his throat and dagger at his crotch.

"You were saying, Rudy?"

"Bellatrix, _please_." I paused and looked towards Lucius who, while never being a friend, was never an enemy, and the look of fear in his pale grey eyes made me pause.

Our gazes locked for a time before I nodded slowly, lowering my weapons while muttering, "If anything happens to Barty Rab becomes an only child, savvy?"

"Savvy," Lucius stated while Rudolphus sputtered out a response that had Lucius mutter out, "Oh do just shut up."

Taking in a deep breath I ignored the posturing boys surrounding me and pushed my way through the heavy doors, once stepping foot into the room I recognized it as a relatively standard study, although with more mirrors than were strictly necessary. Before I could really give the place a once over I heard a cough behind me and turned around to meet the visage of none other than Lord Gaunt.

"Ah, young little Bella, it has been some time has it not?"

I drew in a deep breath, pasted on an accommodating smile, and met he gaze evenly, "Tom, a pleasure as always."

Let the games begin.


	13. Confronting Evil, And Being Bad At It

**Couldn't sleep, this became a thing, enjoy.**

* * *

Tom tilted his head to the side for a moment before speaking, "You seem rather tense, Little Bella."

Well I was alone with a man twice my age in a manor owned by a family I honestly thought of as little more than overly wealthy goat fuckers so... Oh shit did I just say that out loud?

Tom chuckled, and while trying to hold it in he eventually broke out into riotous laughter as he pounded his arm against his leg in open amusement for a time before he managed to cough out, "Yes, yes you did say that out loud Miss Black."

Then Lord Voldemort broke out laughing again.

"Err...Sorry..." Was all I could manage to say while shrugging sheepishly, the Dark Lord only waved me off as he shook his head quickly.

"No, no, that was, that was utterly perfect. Oh Miss Black you are most certainly the element that has been missing in our efforts, that has just been proven more clearly then ever."

"That's...great?"

Tom waved my questioning response off while he wiped a tear of amusement from his eye before replying, "Think nothing of it. Now for the reason I called for your presence to this gathering."

Right, that.

Tom pulled a cube of crimson crystal from his robe's pocket and it soon hovered above his palm, I leaned forward to take a closer look at it and was admittedly entranced by the magical artifact. He tapped it once and then it began glowing brightly.

"Neat!" I stated, then blushed brightly as Tom shot me with an unimpressed glare, but eventually he scoffed in amusement and nodded.

"Yes it is ' _neat'_ but it serves a purpose. All Magicals are bestowed with a gift called 'Mage Sight', it is a difficult skill to master and it takes a focus such as this cube to refine. When you complete your meditations and find your true center not only can one see magic, they can smell, hear, feel, and _taste_ it."

"Holy shit..." I hadn't realized I rasped that out until I had the glowing crystal cube cupped in my hands, Tom's own soft palms wrapped around mine while I smelled the ozone around us burning as my eyes focused in on it like it was all that mattered, ever.

"Did you ever wonder why?"

Blinking in surprise I broke my gaze from the cube that had ended up in my grasp while meeting Tom's gaze in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"Did you ever wonder why I had so much interest in you, little Bella?"

Mostly shaking off what ever effects had been placed on me I nodded slowly, "Yes, I did wonder..."

Tom smiled as he released my hand hands and turned around as he reached into his jacket pocket and dropped a book on the table beside him, "Well, read up up then, enjoy the rest of the ball, my little witch..."

As he left the room I picked up the book and pocketed the cube while reading its title silently, 'Mage Sight, the Unspeakable and Unforgivable Art of Knowing All.'

After reading the first paragraph, Tom Riddle had struck true, I felt like a junkie and I wanted more. I was reading through the tome when Rab and Barty entered the room, and I ignored them in favor of the book.

"Bell I know your obsession with interesting books is well known but really this is kind of embarrassing," Rab began as he tried to grab the book from my hands.

I tried to bite him as I turned away and returned my gaze to the book in my hands.

"Ok, what the fuck Bell?!" Rab sputtered out as Barty stared at me in shock, he shot Rab a glance and mouthed, 'Cover me' as he stopped before me.

Barty coughed into his hand a moment before speaking out loudly, "Hey Trixie, how's things?"

I froze. Then I turned and snarled at Barty in indignant rage.

 **"DO NOT** **_EVER FUCKING_** **CALL ME TRIXIE!** **DO I LOOK LIKE A TRUCK STOP WHORE TO YOU!?"**

As my automatic rage kicked in Rab snatched the book from my hands and threw it across the room, I dived for it but Barty held me back and while I tried to stab him my knives were torn from my hands by my boys.

I fought against them a few minutes until the mania burned off and I blinked in silent horror.

"Oh..."

Barty let me go and helped me to the ground as he and Rab sat at my sides and I could only mutter, "Oh..." again.

So...this was how Bellatrix had fallen...and I was only saved because my boys were paying attention...

Fucking hell did I need a drink...

"Oh...Ummm...I need a hug I think... Yes... I definitely need to go home, and I need a hug..." Barty helped me up as Rab grabbed the book and shoved it into his pocket, then they soon escorted me out of the sitting room. It didn't take long to make our excuses and hit the floos, when we arrived back at Black Manor my boys didn't hesitate, they both dragged me to my room, and after some conspiring with interested parties I was being cuddled by my sisters and...and I tried not to think about anything else.

* * *

Lord Black stared at the two young men sitting before him and tried not to judge on appearances alone, Bellatrix was quite frankly a terrifyingly accurate judge of character so it was quite likely that this conversation was _not_ going to be pleasant.

Rabastan LeStrange sighed, reached into his pocket, and tossed a book onto the desk before him, Bartemius Crouch Junior sneered slightly while shaking his head slowly. They all stared at the book a few moments before Bartemius spoke up, "Riddle tried to take Bell from us."

Arcturus didn't have time to reply before Rabastan continued, "This is not acceptable."

"She's _ours_ he can't have her," Bartemius stated, sounding slightly pained.

"Bell looks after family and family needs to look after Bell," Rabastan continued with a nod.

Bartemius leaned back into his chair while meeting Lord Black's gaze evenly, "So, that begs the question, what are you going to do about it?"

Arcturus had the strangest feeling his life was about to become far more difficult then was expressly necessary, but on the same note, he found it all rather amusing.

Leave it to his granddaughter to find two such over protective paramours, ah well, it could be worse, she could have been attracted to a Malfoy.

The very thought made him throw up a little, in the back of his mouth. Just...no...

* * *

 **Bella's boys are suuuuper over protective, I kinda find it adorable. Enjoy!**


	14. The Times Are A Chang'in

**Short, yes yes. I wrote this in an hour when I woke up for no goddamn reason. Read, enjoy, and if don't like it don't bother complaining because I'm so tired and drawn out right now I could not possibly give less of a fuck.**

* * *

I stared at the focei cube Riddle had given me, and it had only taken me a moment to find the compulsion spell on it and with a tap of my walnut wand it was removed.

Riddle had not been lying about it's nature, he just, you know, used it as a lead for me to read a book that **_fucking led me to being mind raped._**

*Cough*

I was not bitter and enraged in the slightest, nope.

Ok, can't even be sarcastic here.

I was absolutely **_livid_ **with rage.

My mind was my sanctum, it was where I retreated to when I just could not handle the real world anymore. The posturing, the politics, the polite socializing with people you despised and...

And...

And...

That... _bastard_ had stolen my spiritual center from me.

"Holy shite..." I muttered this when I realized how badly this was effecting me.

With a sneer I stared down at the cube of crystal in my palm and focused all my power on it, so Riddle intended to use this focus and that book to control me?

Fuck. That. Bastard.

This was my tool now, and I will use it as I see fit.

My mind was swimming, it was hard to focus, but with the crystal in hand I had that. I was tasting sound, hearing flavors, and...much to my embarrassment, having multiple hard hitting orgasms as pure magic overwhelmed me while I wrestled with the cubes magic.

It took me most of the remaining summer holiday but eventually I managed it, I had acquired Mage Sight through the brute force manner, while I am sure Tom wouldn't approve of my independent achievement it ended up being...

Interesting?

Andi smelled and tasted like lilacs, ocean salt spray, and burning iron.

Cissy was lavender, cold winter winds, and tempered steel

Sirius was sandalwood, untamed hurricane winds, and unbreakable granite foundations.

Regulas was hints of pineapple, the smell of fresh spring rain, and...and...resolve tinted with...unresolved fury...

It hurt my brain, really, observing my family, but I will readily admit the ability to _see_ their magic was interesting but it did something else I was not sure how to handle.

It made me worry about them more, and I did _not_ like that little caveat.

Their magical signature's very appearances were just...mind numbing to begin with while I had Mage Sight casting.

Sirius' shades of violet and crimson as he ignored the stench of sulfur wafting from his own familial line as he breathed in Lily's seething sanguine cinnamon as she countered James placating yet playful citrus yellow aroma was pure ambrosia.

By the Gods those three would love each other without regard when they matured.

Then there was Remus trying to forget about his shades of vermilion and sable, while wanting nothing more then to embrace the scents of loam and fresh rain coming from Cissa.

It really made me want get high on...something...really I've never indulged in that sort of shit but right now?

Ugh.

I know I'm in line to become Prefect next year, and I am so glad it is next year, because all this shit hitting me? really I just...need time to figure me out.

So I was meandering my way down the corridors of the Hogwarts express when things got...weird...

I was doing my best to psyche myself down when I heard a chuckle behind me that had my spine straightening in a second flat as with a jerk of my palm my wand landed in my hand.

"Hello Bella," Rudolphus drawled out as he leered at me, I was about to reply when someone else spoke up.

"Hello, brother, what a coincidence, finding you here, with my best friend..."

I glanced back behind me and was surprised to see that not only was Rab standing there, but Xeno Lovegood and the Prewitt twins were glaring at Rudolphas, arms crossed, wands in hand.

Xeno was...Ok I admit it, I want Luna to be my little platypus goddaughter, I adored her in the books and the Prewitt twins were basically Fred and George 1.0, so I had made an effort to befriend them.

They had oddly enough apparently remembered that.

Rudolphus sneered at the gathered students a moment then spat out, "Are you really going to do this?"

Barty chirped up behind him, wand aimed at the base of his skull, completely unnoticed up till this point, "Yup! Really, your observational skills are shit by the way."

I grinned, then pulled out the knife my mum gave me rather then my wand.

It rather indicated where I was willing to take this situation.

"Run?" I stated flatly, and, much to my amusement Rudy's little group stared at us for a bare moment before turning tail and ran away.

I walked up to Rudolphus and smiled brightly, "Don't ever fuck with me or mine again, or I'll fucking murder you and lose no sleep over it."

I giggled, and that seemed to unsettle everyone as Rudolphus ran away.

Funny that.

As Barty and Rab each grabbed one of my arms I couldn't help thinking one thing.

What the hell is wrong with me, and why don't I care?


	15. Terrifying Myself

**Woke up early, wrote this in an hour, enjoy.**

* * *

The sorting ceremony went as it usually does at the arrival feast and did abide to cannon aside from a few obvious deviations.

First off, Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor as expected, yet Narcissa went to Ravenclaw, quickly followed by Severus who soon found himself in the house of Eagles as well.

That...

That was a very interesting change to the status quo.

Dinner moved on as it should but I could feel my boy's eyes on me as I twirled my fork through the food before me while contemplating the future and my place in it.

Things had...changed, I was Bellatrix, but I was also...

Candice...

I blinked at that in shock as if a fog had been suddenly lifted from my mind while rather anticlimactically remembering my past life's name.

Staring down at the gravy soaked potatoes before me I nodded and muttered, "Candice Emily Armstrong..."

"Bell, are, are you okay?"

I blinked and met Barty's concerned gaze a moment before smiling and nodding as I replied with, "Just wondering how the family is going to handle the fact that Sirius is a lion and Cissy is an eagle. I'm...worried about that..."

Rab stared at me a few moments before finally letting out a resigned sigh, "Bell what are you about to do?"

I grinned at that, then shrugged, "What I must dear, what I must."

The next morning found me poking some sort of...thing that my dining companions insisted was eggs while I awaited my schedule from Slughorn, both Rab and Barty too groggy to offer up colourful commentary at the moment.

Receiving said schedule I was about to shoot a few stinging hexes at my boys to get them moving when a late arriving owl landed before the already uncomfortable looking Sirius over at the Gryffindor table, kicking a smoldering red envelope off its leg before the boy.

I scowled, nope, not happening you fucking harpy. Gods above and below Walburga needed to die in a fire.

I was already half way across the hall when the howler exploded and began spewing its poisonous contents out in eardrum shattering efficiency, further pissing me the fuck off.

 **"SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN SEEN AS A FAILURE TO OUR FAMILY BUT TO ACTUALLY BE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR IS BEYOND INEXCUSABLE! I RUE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN MORE THEN THE DAY I RUE YOU WERE NOT A MIS-"**

Sirius was himself staring at the letter in horror when I picked up a bowl of porridge and slammed it over the still screaming howler smothering it rather efficiently, my hand then began jerking in place as it tried to escape its confines to finish off its vile vitriol while burning itself out.

Eventually, the burnt and twisted remains of the bowl stopped moving and I turned to meet Sirius' gaze evenly as I removed my wand from its holster and vanished the entire mess as I openly smiled towards my little cousin.

"Well...It seems I have to speak with Kreacher on further limiting dear aunt Wulberga's ability to interact with the rest of the world. Congratulations on being the first of us sorted into the house of the brave by the way little cousin, you are a Black after all and should be proud of your accomplishment just as Cissy should be for being sorted into Ravenclaw.

"You broke the mold, be proud of that."

With that I smiled at my still gape mouthed cousin and ruffled his hair as I turned and walked to the Ravenclaw table to whisper words of encouragement to my baby sister. Kissing her on her brow I tasked Severus to look after her and he summoned up the strength to meet me in the eye and nod in agreement.

This was all very dramatic, and when everyone began wandering off to do their own thing I paused, and came to a decision that would effect the rest of my life.

Hyping myself up I walked up to the heads table, stood directly before the most powerful wizard in Europe, and once our eyes met I decided that...

I had to trust this man, because I needed help, desperately.

"Professor Dumbledore, could we by chance have a private conversation in the near future?"

The old man stared at me for a time before replying, "Whatever for my dear?

This was it, this was... The only real chance I had to make a palpable change in this era...

I am beyond scared.

Yet, what is bravery other than the ability to march forward when utterly terrified?

I took in a deep breath then met his gaze evenly, "Tom Marvolo Riddle gave me a cursed object that raped my mind earlier this summer. I was never fully sane, I admit this, but he put forth a plan to groom me into the perfect attack dog that was rabidly loyal to him, and I am bloody terrified of what actions he had planned for me and the future implications involved with said actions."

I was silent for a time before I whispered out, "I'm also terrified that he may have broken me..."

I ran a hand through my hair a moment and met the ancient magus' eye, tears running from my own as I shuddered out, "I refuse to be anyone's tool, and that is exactly what this...this monster wants me to be, and...and I do not know what to do."

I remained silent after that, and eventually Dumbledore let out a tired sigh as he extended a hand while gently griping my chin, wiping away a tear I had not even been aware of he gave me a warm smile as he nodded lightly.

"My dear girl, I believe a private meeting is in order, around five o'clock?."

I nodded, "Thank you professor," muttering this I turned to walk away when he spoke one last time

"It is not your fault, my dear. Tom...he has always been drawn towards shiny, priceless things..."

For some reason that sentence drove me to further tears and I had to walk away, leaving my boys, my friends, and, my classmates behind.

Because...because I knew what he meant, Voldemort's actions were his own, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Then I froze realizing I just told Albus FUCKING Dumbledore that I knew the Dark Lord's real name and...could not bring myself to care either.

Huh...apathy...

That was new...

Fine.

Whatever.

If he can fix whatever is wrong with this brain, then fine, fantastic. Yet...

Andromeda.

Narcissa.

Sirius.

Regulus.

Barty.

Rab.

Oh so many others...

Nails digging into my palms, and blood dripping between my knuckles I came to a rather startling simple conclusion.

"Mine. Is. Mine."

That's when it hit me, that I had to become the next Dark Lady, to protect those that I loved.

It was an odd feeling, realizing the extremes you had to go to for peace, yet the feeling was not disconcerting in the slightest. All I had to do was imagine each member of my family and their significant other with their own little families and come to one singular conclusion.

"I am the Lady Black, and none shall pass without my permission."

Holy. Shit...

 _That_ thought, well and truly scared the shit out of me, yet regardless...

Let the game begin.

* * *

 **Bella is scaring herself, and ain't _that_ something to think on.**


	16. Lines Drawn

**Insomnia** **chapter, and please remember, most of these people?**

 **Completely insane, yet functional.**

* * *

While I am of the personal belief that normal people are, to the last, incredibly boring, they did in fact get to enjoy the benefit of having faith in the world around them to be as it should at all times. The sun rises in the east, sets in the west, the tides go in and out with cycles of the moon, winter is followed by spring, then summer, then fall, once again chased by the fact winter _was_ coming.

So on and so forth.

I am a reincarnated woman from the future reborn into the Darkest family of a fictional universe beloved from my childhood inhabiting the unstable as hell body of the house's likeliest sexiest member seen in generations.

I am not _allowed_ to have faith in anything going the way it should, to do otherwise would be the next best thing to suicide honestly.

On top of that I am painfully aware that I am pretty much a few pawns short of a complete chess set and had my mind more or less sexually assaulted in an attempt to turn me into the worlds most terrifying attack cheerleader...

Hooray me...

So to say I was feeling more than a little unhinged when I stood before the Headmaster's office, staring down the gargoyle statue in such a vacant eyed manner that it would unsettle most adults, would be an understatement of epic proportions.

"Can I please enter?" The gargoyle's eyes swiveled towards me, and strangely enough its visage seemed to soften a bit as it nodded slightly and slid aside allowing me to enter the stairwell which immediately began moving like an escalator.

The stairs stopped before the door leading into the Headmaster's office, and I tentatively raised my fist and knocked on it.

"Come in," I didn't hesitate, I pushed the door open and walked across the room and sat down in the visitors chair without invitation, my eyes glued to the floor the entire time.

I didn't meet the kindly old man's gaze, I couldn't, rather I chewed my lip, played with the hem of my skirt, and, rather unknowingly began hyperventilating.

It was not until the Headmaster was gripping my shoulders and I began wailing into his robes that I realized I was far, far more fucked up than I thought I had been.

"Oh my dear child...what has that foolish boy done to you..."

" _ **I DON'T KNOW!"**_ It wasn't until I realized that my throat hurt that I cottoned on to the fact that I had screamed that in the open at the Headmaster, but rather than getting angry he just rubbed my back gently while taking a knee.

I couldn't help it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and began sobbing, he returned the gesture, and spoke a word into my ear, and I fell asleep.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore plucked up Bellatrix Black from the visitors chair and quickly conjured a cot to lay her on in the corner, a moment later Fawkes arrived with a blanket and pillow that he quickly took and placed beneath her head and spread across the young woman.

Letting out a sigh he shook his head slowly as he turned towards his fireplace muttering, "What to do, what to do."

First off, Lord Black, his office, _**NOW**_.

Throwing the floo powder into the flames he muttered out the appropriate address and when Arcturus' stately face appeared Albus met his gaze evenly while stating, "Your chosen heiress just had a mental breakdown in my office. I highly suggest you come here at your earliest convenience."

Closing the link and not waiting for a reply _was_ childish Albus would admit, but truthfully anything involving _this_ girl needed to be taken seriously thus conveying pettiness towards his old comrade would serve its purpose.

Smiling slightly he turned towards the slumbering Miss Black and could not but help shaking his head in amusement, if he could keep Tom out of her life she would certainly be a force of positive change in their world.

Long considered the "House Mom" of Slytherin, extending her hand of help to anyone who asked for it, and only ever lashing out when her sisters were threatened, well...

"I already have the Head Girl of your year planned out...now for the headboy..." Perhaps young Mister Lovegood? At the very least Albus knew he listened to Miss Black and he was fairly certain the boy was incapable of being cruel...or, to be fair, making sense of any sort.

Thoughts for another day he mused to himself as his office door was slammed open, pressing a finger to his lips he pointed towards Miss Black's slumbering form before gesturing towards his guest seat.

Arcturus scowled, and Albus had to suppress an admittedly petty surge of amusement as the ancient aristocrat prowled across the room and seated himself.

"What. Happened." Arcturus seethed out.

Albus splayed his hands out in an "You tell me," manner.

"I do not know, she told me she made contact with an old acquaintance of ours, one Tom Riddle, and that he raped her mind, care to elucidate?"

Arcturus was silent for a time before muttering to himself, "Fuck, I knew it was bad but I had not realized it was _this_ bad."

Eventually Arcturus began pacing, and explained everything he had learned about the Pure Blood movement while Albus nodded along with his story. The Genesis of the movement, the recruiting, and the over arching political goal.

And...

And...

And Miss Black's place in it all.

"He want's her," Arcturus seethed out, his fury unrestrained as his dark gaze softened viewing Miss Black tucked away in the corner, swaddled in blankets, breathing lightly the entire time.

"Aye, " Albus agreed in a tired tone, "That he does."

Arcturus took in a deep breath before meeting Albus's gaze evenly, "He. Will. Not. Have. My. Bell. What do you need from me to keep her safe? None of your pussy footing watching, reaction to action idiocy Albus. Who the fuck do I need to kill to keep my little girl safe?!"

This was a turning point to the war, to history itself, Albus Dumbledore stared down Arcturus Black, and eventually nodded.

"I will prepare a list."

Like that, the future was changed.

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy, rubbing the sleep sand from my eyes I stood up and stumbled towards the showers and entered one of the booths half dressed. Muttering to myself I threw my remaining clothes over the door and after cleaning up and dressing for the day I stumbled into the common room where Rab was screaming at Rudy. Rudy pulled his arm back to punch his younger brother and without thinking I splayed out my left hand and hit the fucker with a lightning bolt that sent him to the ground twitching.

Awesome, I really had wondered if that would work or not.

Helping Rab up I whispered, "What the hell was all that about?"

Rab then did something I had never anticipated, grabbed the back of my head and kissed me.

It was...

Amazing.

He let me go and stared me in the eyes and grinned widely, "My father was murdered last night."

I grinned in return, and then pulled him into an equally passionate kiss.

My best friend was finally free.

I couldn't wait to tell Barty!


End file.
